


Cuddle Monster

by dontletyourheartdistractyou



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Jordan, Asexual Relationship, Asexual Seamus, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Female Character, Trans Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontletyourheartdistractyou/pseuds/dontletyourheartdistractyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if it was distracting sometimes, Seamus really loved Jordan's need for hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Youtuber writing roll today, and I really wanted to write some girl!Jordan and somehow it transformed into Asexual!KootraPKC and I really like the idea of that? I don't know, I can't really see these two in any sort of sexually situations very often, so this makes sense in my head.

Seamus loves his girlfriend.

He loves her to pieces, every single bit of her, from her sandy brown hair, that she'd finally grown the courage to let grow, to her blue eyes, that reminded him of the cats she so loved very much, to her personality, a mix of kindness and easily triggered anger and protectiveness over those she cares for and her practicality and her absolute silliness.

What does he love more than that?

Her love for cuddling.

Seamus finds comfort in hugs rather than what others find in sex - he is very proudly asexual, thank you very much - so when he first revealed his feelings for her, he had no idea what to say, how to explain it and how to not disappoint her, until she had blurted out that she wasn't like other people and that she didn't like sex, at all.

She had looked at him with such sorry eyes that he had wrapped her up quickly in a hug, a bit awkward with her large stature but she could still bury her face in his neck and blush, and he had explained that he too, was like her in that aspect, and the relationship that followed was filled with adoration and snuggling under the sheets and chaste little kisses. And the revelation that followed was brilliant to him.

Jordan was a fucking cuddle monster.

She liked to jump into his arms at any given moment at home and just bury her face into his hair and wrap her arms around him in a tight hug that left him breathless, gasping for air not only because of her squeezing hold but because of the look of adoration in her shining eyes.

This happened less in public, even less in the office, as she was both shy and unwilling to shove her relationship in everyone's faces, although everyone knew of their relationship, the nature of their relationship and her need for physical contact, but she still was too timid for that.

So, when Jordan entered his office, plopped herself down in his lap and concealed her face in his shoulder, Seamus was confused.

It wasn't like his office had a window showing the inside, but still, anyone could walk in at any moment, and Jordan knew that. Only, right now, she didn't seem to care.

"Bad day?" he asked, running a hand through her hair and pressing his lips to her temple.

"Sleepy," she murmured drowsily. "Couldn't get to sleep without you."

His heartstrings were pulled with that, and, looking down, he could see pleading, cat-like eyes looking at him with clear begging, and his resolve to work without distraction broke.

"Stay," he said, rubbing her back and leaning back in his chair to get more comfortable. "And go to sleep, Jordan."

"Thanks," she sleepily whispered, swinging her legs off the side of his chair.

"No problem," he muttered into his hair, reaching over her to tap at his keyboard as soft snores filled the room, trying his best to not get side-tracked by the beautiful girl in his lap.

Even if it was distracting sometimes, Seamus really loved Jordan's need for hugs.


End file.
